


Everything Mamamoo

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Multi, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: Slice of life, coffee shops, medieval lands, highschool, zombies- our girls in any and every au.A collection of one shots based off prompts written for fictober. Leave a comment suggesting an au and I'll try to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It'll be fun, trust me."

Wheein sat on the edge of the crevice, looking at the clear blue pool a few metres blow. The water looked tranquil and cool, and the large, smooth pebbles beneath it were a dark grey. She let out a small sigh, then adjusted herself slightly so that she was leaning back, hands on the grass.

She heard footsteps, a soft sound muffled by the springy ground. She didn't turn her head.

"Wheein-ah." 

It was Hyejin's voice, Wheein knew. The footsteps grew closer until Wheein could feel a presence on her right shoulder. There was a noise as Hyejin sat down, moving so that her legs dangled over the edge of the crevice and her eyes came to rest on the pool.

"Wheein-ah."

This time Wheein did look at her. Hwasa had an uncertain expression on her face, and her voice was dipped in concern. It made Wheein's stomach twist slightly, there was never normally this much tension and uncertainty in their friendship. The weight of unspoken words hung in the air.

Wheein didn't speak, but Hyejin continued. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." 

Wheein's throat closed over and she struggled to breathe, pressing her eyes together as tightly as she could to control tears.

"I don't know."

Her own voice sounded foreign to her, too choked and distorted with an emotion she didn't know she was feeling. Then, panicked she repeated the words again- "I don't know, I don't know-" her pulse quickened, the image of the pool swirling before her eyes, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know-"

"Wheein, it's okay." Hwasa's voice was calm, but worried and so very genuinely concerned. It broke Wheein.

Suddenly, she was in Hyejin's arms sobbing her heart out. And Hyegin was stroking her hair, kissing her forehead, whispering reasurences, keeping her close, keeping her safe.

"You never have to feel this way again Wheein-ah," Hyejin murmured, after Wheein's breathing had calmed. "Please talk to me. Talk to Byulyi and Yongsun. We care about you Wheein, so, so much." 

She paused, searching Wheein's eyes for something.

"Come back with us. It'll be fun - trust me."

The pool glittered in the sun. Wheein looked up at the sky and exhaled, a strange cleansing feeling washing over her.

She nodded.


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area."

#Fictober2

To say Moonbyul was lost was an understatement. She was tangled deep in the heart of the forest, miles away from any kind of path, dripping from the waist down in a mixture of leaves, mud and water. 

It all started when Daebak, one of her Corgi's, spotted a deer. 

It had all been peaceful, rays of sunlight sifting in dappled pools through the green leaves, birdsong filling the forest. Then suddenly Daebak was off, sprinting through the trees yapping at the top of his lungs. Hearing this, Haengwoonie joined the chase and all at once Moonbyul was left standing in the dust, the echoes of commands on her lips as her dogs disappeared into the trees in hot pursuit of a bounding deer.

"Daebak! Haengwoonie!" she called again, but to no answer.

"Well isn't this great," she deadpanned, running a hand through her long blonde hair. 

That was how Moonbyul ended up sprinting after her dogs, falling into a bog in the processes, eventually finding her dogs lounging on a rock like nothing was wrong and ending up completely and utterly lost. 

"Um... are you okay?" 

A crunch of twigs alerted Moonbyul to a girl amung the trees, one eyebrow raised but a kind glint in her chocolate brown eyes. She had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, soft round cheeks and wore a dark green cap. A small schnauzer trotted at her heels, eyes inquisitive.

Moonbyul flushed bright red, embarrassed. The girl was really cute.

"Er, actually I'm really lost," Moonbyul chucked slightly, hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Do you know where the path is by any chance?"

The girl smiled warmly. 

"Just follow me, I know the area."

Moonbyul returned the smile greatfully. She moved to follow the girl and her corgis came bounding over and socializing with the schnauzer. 

"Your dogs are really cute," the girl laughed as Deabak jumped into a play stance, tongue lolling, bum in the air, tail wagging madly.

"Not as cute as you," Moonbyul responded easily, then stopped as the weight of what she said hit her and she turned bright red again.

"Ya!" the girl exclaimed, and gave her a little shove, causing Byul to bump into a tree, "where did that greasyness come from? Ask my name first why don't you!"

"Oh- ah, sorry what's your name? I'm Moon Byulyi?" the blonde spluttered, all her smoothness gone. 

"I'm Kim Yongsun. Oh look we've found the path. Hang on, give me your phone."

Moonbyul obliged, slightly confused. 

"Here's my number. At least buy me a drink before you tell me how cute I am."

And with that Yongsun left, brown hair swooshing behind her, leaving Byul standing gobsmacked in the middle of the newly found path. 

Maybe getting lost wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Loser Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Now? Now you listen to me?"

"Moonbyul, this isn't a good idea," Wheein urged, wrinkling her nose. 

"One of my friends told me that dipping your chicken nuggets in your smoothie tastes nice," Byul elaborated excitedly, brandishing the unfortunate nugget in her hand. Out of the corner of her eye Wheein saw a few other Macdonald's customers shoot an alarmed or disturbed glance in their direction.

"Hyejin this is so gross, you can't let her do this!" Wheein countered exasperated, however the dark haired girl in question ignored her, reaching into her bag.

"Hang on let me get my camera."

"Hyejin!" 

Byul however was already taking of the lid to her raspberry smoothie. With a single confident motion she dunked the nugget inside the smoothie and popped it inside her mouth. She chewed it, a contemplative expression on her face, until the taste hit her.

"This is discusting!" Byul retched, and much to Hyejin's laughter, snatched a napkin from the table and unceramoniusly spat the contents out of her mouth. Unfortunately, Byul's aim was terrible, and instead of going inside the napkin half the chewed nugget went flying across the Macdonald's. 

"Omg unnie! Gross!" Wheein spluttered as she and Hyejin exploded with laughter.

To make matters worse, they were stopped by a stern looking Macdonald's employee. 

"Excuse me, can you please leave you're disturbing other customers." 

Absolutely mortified, Moonbyul went an even deeper shade of red. "I'm so sorry!" 

Still trying to suppress their laughter, they all left the store, bowing and muttering apologies as they went.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Macdonald's!" Hwasa giggled, giving Byul a light shove. "And I got it all on film!"

"That was not a good idea," Moonbyul groaned, slumping down on a bench and pressing her face in her hands. "I'm never mixing smoothies and chicken nuggets again."

Wheein smirked, feeling triumphant. She had been right all along. "You see now? Now you listen to me?"

Meanwhile in MacDonald's Yongsun arrived back from her toilet trip, narrowly avoiding stepping in some sort of half eaten chicken nugget as she went. Her eyes searched the Macdonald's, confused.

"Where did everyone go?"


	4. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I know you didn't ask for this."

"Byul, can you go to the store and get some snacks? We're all out," Solar called lazily from where she was sprawling on the sofa watching T.V.

"Why can't you go?" her girlfriend grumbled in response, hardly looking up from her desk where she was writing song lyrics. 

"Pleaseeee," Solar whined, suddenly all big brown eyes and dazzling smile. "I'll make it up to you."

Moonbyul considered for a moment before dropping her pen and slouching towards the door, as she went grabbing her wallet and stuffing it into her oversized hoodie. 

"Thank youuu," Solar smiled brightly, reaching out to catch Moonbyul's hand as she passed by. She intertwined their fingers and with a small tug pulled Byul in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget your hat and mask, they're on the table." 

"Yeah, yeah, thank you coach potato," Byul teased as she walked over to collect her stuff. "See ya soon."

It was a warm spring day and the route to the store passed through a beautiful park so all in all Byul found the trip quite pleasant. The air was fresh and clean and as Byul filled her lungs with it, she could feel herself relaxing. Just as she was leaving the park however, she heard a noise. It was quiet at first, a high pitched sort of whimpering. Intrigued, Byul made her way towards it, her ears guiding her towards a small cardboard box nestled partly under a hedge. 

Now the whining was loud, a pained desperate noise that tugged at her heart and made it ache. 

Inside the box was a young corgi puppy, collar-less, its fur matted with dirt. It was curled up right into a corner of the box, however when it saw Byul its large brown eyes lit up and it rushed forwards, yipping excitedly and licked her hand. 

Byul's heart melted. 

"I'm back!" Byul exclaimed, edging carefully through the door, taking great care of the box she was handling. 

"Did you get my snacks?" Yong inquired eagerly, turning quickly on the sofa to face her sheepish girlfriend.

"Er not exactly. I know this isn't what you asked for," she gently placed the box on the table. As if on cue, two paws emerged at the top of the card board and a little nose peeped over the edge. "I found a puppy." 

Yongsun was very still for a moment, and didn't say anything. She slid off the sofa and took a long look at the puppy. 

"He's filthy! We need to give him a bath."

"So that's not a no then?" Byul asked hopefully, scooping the puppy up in her arms.

"We'll see."

Two days later Byul opened the door and crept inside. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and she had been staying up late training for their next comeback. The T.V flickered in the darkness, casting a soft light onto the sleeping form of Yongsun on the sofa. She was snoring gently, their puppy curled up on her chest. He opened his eyes sleepily, gave a small wag of his tail then yawned and slipped back into his slumber. 

Byul tip-toed over to them, picking up a blanket as she did so, and careful draped it over the two of them, placing a kiss on Yongsun's head. 

"My idiots."


	5. First Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I might just kiss you."

Lights.

Dazzling, bright. Confetti, showering them. Cheers erupted from the audience and music began to play.

Is this a dream?

Wheein covered her mouth with her hand, happiness swelling inside her. She felt something being pressed into her hand by the host Jackson, felt the solid weight of the trophy in her fingertips. Their first win.

Memorys flashed into her mind: months of training for hours upon end, young her and Hwasa sitting on the end of her bed, singing their hearts out, debuting as Mamamoo. Her mind flicks back to her hometown, her parents, old school friends. She made it. 

Something warm and damp rolled down her cheeks, she didn't even realize that she was crying. Wheein felt Hwasa slip an arm around her neck, and in that moment felt so incredibly proud of her. Of all of Mamamoo, her best friends. 

They made it.

In the aftermath, after all the interviews had finished and the celebrations were over, Wheein and Hwasa were alone in their hotel room. They sat in silence, side by side, leaning into each others warmth. Hwasa's head was resting on her shoulder, a comforting weight, the light smell of her coconut shampoo filling Wheein's nose. Absent-minded she intertwined their fingers and closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy right now," Wheein hummed, smoothing over the back of her best friend's hand with her thumb.

"Me too Wheein-ah," Hyejin sighed contentedly, then after a pause, "I might just kiss you."

"Go ahead," Wheein murmured sleepily, snuggling more into Hyejin's side. There was a few seconds, then she felt lips press against her cheek. They lingered there and Hyejin rested her forehead against Wheein's.

"I love you," she whispered, breath warm and sweet, "I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard to be here."

"I love you too. I would never be here without you," Wheein replied softly. "You're amazing. Don't you ever forget that."


	6. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Yes, I am aware. Your point?"

A woman with striking black hair reclined in her chair, manicured fingernails tapping the edge of her lips. The leather of her seat was smooth to the touch, but also cold. As she waited, her dark eyes moved calmly over her office, calculating.

There was a clamour of footsteps, muffled against her plush carpet. The door creeked open and another woman came inside, panting slightly, her designer suit crinkled and dirty. She had light brown hair that shone gold in the dim yellow light of the room. 

She bowed deeply upon her entrance, strands of hair falling over her face. The hand she lifted to brush them away shook slightly and the the dark haired woman noticed that the knuckles were swollen and sore, flecked with dried blood.

"Moon." She acknowledged, tilting her head forward to address the new arrival. Her dark eyes remained fixed.

"Ms. Ahn," Moon bowed again, and her eyes shimmered. "We failed."

"Yes, I am aware. Your point?" Ms Ahn replied, mildly irritated. 

"I came to apologize. It was my fault." Moon's voice cracked slightly as she spoke, and her body trembled. 

"I warned you about Solar. You said you could handle it."

"I know-" Moon swallowed shuddering, "but Hyejin, she mentioned Wheein."

At this Ms Ahn's eyes flashed, and a hundred different emotions seemed to flood into them at once. She rose from her chair, strode across the room, stopping in front of Moon, grabbing her hands.

"She did what?" Hyejin's voice was dangerously soft. "Does she know anything?"

"Yongsun found out how she died." Byul spoke in barely a whisper, tears leaking from her eyes. They carved a path down through the grime coating her cheeks. She pressed her eyes shut and her voice chocked. "It was our fault Hyejin. We killed her." 

Silence. 

Hyejin reeled, wrenching her hands away from Byul's as she stumbled back. Horror etched into her face.


	7. Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No and that's final."

"No and that's final." 

"But Yebaaa," Byulyi whined, proding the girl in the cheek, causing the other girl to swat her away, irritated. 

"I am not playing Call of Duty with you!" Yongsun exclaimed again frustrated, giving Byul a hard shove that sent her stumbling backwards. Byul looked up at Yongsun, a withdrawn look coming into her eyes. Her whole body seemed to sink into itself, and she averted her gaze.

"It's okay." Byul mumbled quietly, resignation lacing her tone. She took a step back, her eyes shimmering up at Yongsun, before she turned on her heel and walked quickly to her room.

Yongsun stood still for a second, rooted to the spot. Her face flushed and her fingers clenched as the vision of Byul's eyes replayed itself in her mind. Guilt consumed her like a flame and she began to run after her. 

"Byul wait-" she called as she burst through the door into Byul's bedroom, "I'm sorry, I promise I'll play Call of Duty!" 

However, she was surprised to she Byul lounging on a beanbag with a shit eating grin on her face, holding an already prepared second controller.

"Works every time," she smirked, pressing the controller into a dumbstruck Yongsun's hand.

"You little shit."

"Yes but you love me," Byulie cooed, moving so she could wrap her arms around the annoyed Yongsun and press a few kisses to her cheek. 

"You wish," Yongsun refuted, rolling her eyes, but let herself be lead down onto the beanbag to cuddle and game with her girlfriend anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Byul is good at acting the important stuff lmao
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	8. Warm Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "there's a certain taste to it."

The doorbell tinkled overhead as Moonbyul stepped into the warmth of the cafe. She breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of cinnamon and fresh coffee, and rubbed her numb hands together as warmth crept back into her fingertips. Adjusting her coat, Byul stepped forward, joining the end of a small que of other university students that had formed.

She waited absent-mindedly, twiddling a strand of her long caramel coloured hair nimbly between her fingers, eyes meandering over the café's tasteful decor of yellow walls, green plants and rich dark brown tables.

Eventually she reached the end of the line, and she looked up, her order fresh on the tip of her tongue, however she didn't expect the barista to be so damn cute. She smiled at Byul, brown eyes crinkling, her silky hair tied back into a neat ponytail. The tag clipped to her well fitting black long sleeved t-shirt read 'Kim Yongsun.'

A beat.

"Can I have a medium Cappuccino please?" Byul spoke, eyes lingering longer than they maybe should have.

"Of course, that'll be $2.50." Yongsun's voice was sweet and melodical like a song, every syllabul drawing the caramel-haired girl in. The change was cool in her hands and she passed it to Yongsun smoothly.

Byul stepped aside, watching as Yongsun smiled and laughed with her co-worker as she prepared her coffee. Her movements were quick and assured, and soon her coffee had been prepared.

"A regular medium Cappuccino?" Yongsun called out, and when Byul nodded and come forwards she leaned over the counter and handed the warm cup to Byul.

"Thank you," Byul said with a her signature dashing smile, bowing slightly to the Barista.

"You're welcome," she replied, bowing back and maybe it was the heat but Byul could of sworn she saw a faint flush dust her cheeks.

Taking a seat in a quiet corner of the café, Byul slipped out her phone, immediately going to text her best friend Wheein.

_GreasiestHamster: helppp there's this reeaaally cute girl in this cafe X-X_

_JungWheerun: omg talk to her!_

_JungWheerun: get her number or something_

_GreasiestHamster: yeah... But that's so difficult :(_

_GreasiestHamster: how do I even start the conversation???_

_JungWheerun: lmao are u serious? you're literally the greasiest person alive you'll think of something_

Byul rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and took took a sip of her coffee. She leaned back in her chair, sighing as the hot liquid warmed her lips and throat.

Presently she noticed Yongsun who was in the process of wiping down a few tables, her eyebrows furrowed together cutely as she concentrated on her work. They made eye contact and Yongsun flashed her another beaming smile. Byul's heart skipped a beat.

"Everything alright with your coffee?" she inquired conversationally.

Byul opened her mouth to reply, but then Wheein's words flashed into her mind. A thought came into her head and before she could stop herself she was speaking, the words falling out of her mouth easily.

"It's nice but something's missing."

Yongsun's lips parted and she concern and confusion flitted into her gorgeous brown eyes. Byul flushed slightly, she had to commit to it now.

"Oh? What's missing? Can I get you anything?"

"Your number." Byul said smoothly, flashing her a grin, and took a sip of her Cappuccino.

Yongsun stood still, blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed brilliantly.

"Oh. Er- hang on a sec-" she rushed away, returning quickly with a blue marker in her hand.

"This can be fixed easily."

The blushing girl took Byul's cup and hastily scrawled her number across it in neat organised handwriting. Byul stared at it numbly, she could barely believe her dumb greasiness had actually worked.

"My shift ends at 12. Come and get lunch with me if you're free."


	9. Body

Her breath came out in icy puffs, tendrils of condensation curling into the air like smoke. She rubbed her hands together, fingertips numb and aching in the cold. 

The thick dark blue of twilight tricked down through the dense leaves of the trees above her. The light combined with the flickering light of her torch, vaguely illuminating the beaten down track of the path ahead. She was walking down a country lane, the only means of access to her friends house. The only noise beside the groaning of the wind as it whipped through the trees was the ever present crinkling of her plastic bag, weighted with alcohol and snacks, bumping against the side of her leg. 

She was only half the way down the lane when particularly violent gust of wind slammed into her side. It snatched at her strands of purple hair, the plastic bag swinging violently, and she stumbled back, reeling. Her eyes darted over to the thick forest, a tangle of black branches pressing in on either side. Her grip tightened over her torch. She shivered, feeling her pulse quicken. 

Hesitantly, she continued, scrunching her body into herself to protect her from the wind, which had picked up and was buffering her from all sides. She squinted, trying desperately to keep her eyes fixed on the puddle of light cast by her torch until suddenly-

A body. Up ahead, standing in the middle of the path. Stark white, disturbingly upright, as if wrenched by a string. Completely still.

The sight froze the purple haired woman, she stared, eyes wide in abject horror- terror. Paralyzed.

Her breath froze in the air.

Suddenly, it lurched forward, sprinting towards her with terrible speed; a blur of white, a gaping mouth-

A scream. Whether it was her's or the body's she didn't know, all she knew was that she was running, feet pounding on the hard earth, tripping, stumbling, anything to get away from that thing. Her breath tore at her throat. She couldn't see- her torch and bag were long abandoned. She was panicking, out of her mind with terror, heart thumping in her chest.

Then out of nowhere, a painted face sprang at her out of the bushes. Its eyes a deep black, mouth a dark smear of red, leering, swimming towards her. She screamed, falling backwards painfully and threw her arms above her head to shield herself from the creature.

She screwed her eyes shut. 

But nothing happened.

Laughter. She could hear laughter. Loud, familiar, rambunctious, high pitched laughter.

What?

She cracked an eye open to, sure enough, see the face of one of her best friends, Ahn Hyejin, doubled over with laughter. She was wearing a lot of black eyeshadow and had smeared lipstick around her mouth in a joker like fashion. 

"Oh my God Byul-ah, you should have seen your face," she choked out between deep, shuddering laughs.

Byul blinked.

And then there was Wheein and Yongsun, Wheein dressed in a large, oversized white nightgown and hood jogging down the path to greet them.

"I can't believe you dropped the snacks Unnie," Wheein pouted, holding up the plastic bag. 

"I can't believe I caught that all on camera!" Yongsun wheezed between laughs, brandishing a camera around her neck. "We thought you'd react, but Christ that was better than anything we'd expected!" 

Byul gaped in shock and disbelief. "I hate you guys." She lay back on the dirt, a wave of both relief and exhaustion washing over her. She pointed a the remainders of the looser club dramatically. "And you! I didn't expect this kind of betrayal."

"Aw Byulyi don't be sad," Yongsun pouted, "we love you really." 

Byul allowed herself to be swept up and fussed over, melting into their hugs and despite herself, a grin slowly made its way onto her face.

"I guess that was kinda funny. I can't believe I screamed so much."

"I know right!" Wheein giggled, looping her arm around her waist, "now come on, lets head back. Hyejin's got the best hot chocolate and we've already lit the fire. Plus we can show you that video!" 

Before she could complain, Byul was being pushed along the lane towards a twinkling house, her closest friends laughing and joking on either side of her. And even though the first few flakes of snow had began to fall, Byul was the warmest she had been all winter.


End file.
